muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Frank Oz
Richard Frank Oznowicz (b. May 25, 1944), better known as Frank Oz, is one of the foremost Muppet performers and Jim Henson's closest collaborator. Early Years Frank Oznowicz was born in England, spent parts of his childhood in Belgium, and moved to America when he was five. The son of puppeteers Isadore "Mike" Oznowicz and his wife Frances, with two other siblings, young Frank was performing as part of the Oznowicz Family Marionettes troupe by age 12. Despite this background, "I don't have a love of puppets," Oz explained in a 1987 interview "I did it as a means of expression. I was able to express myself and please my parents. It was also safe to hide behind puppets because at that point I was a little shy."Reddy, Muriel. "The Wizardry of Oz." The Advertiser, March 19, 1987 He had no desire to go into puppeteering professionally: "I just did it as a hobby to get some money-- I really wanted to be a journalist." Borgenicht, David. Unpaved New York: Hyperion, 1998. Beginnings With Henson At the age of 17, Oz first met Jim Henson at the Puppeteers of America festival in California. At age 19, in 1963, he joined the burgeoning Muppets, Inc. as a right hand for Rowlf in variety appearances. His first impression of Henson was as "this very quiet, shy guy who did these absolutely ******* amazing puppets that were totally brand new and fresh, that had never been done before."Plume, Ken. FilmForce Interview. February 10, 2000 He also worked on commercials, replacing Jane Henson as key assistant. While Henson dubbed all of the voices, he and Oz would alternate when performing such buddy duos as Scoop and Skip, and the new puppeteer assisted on such characters as the Southern Colonel and Nutty Bird. His most notable commercial role was as The LaChoy Dragon. This was Oz's first, and one of his very few, experiences, as a full-bodieed puppet performer, and one which he did not relish: "I hated it. I hated doing it totally. Jim knew I hated it. I think he relished it. The La Choy dragon was a *****. I was totally blind in there. I always hated being inside characters, but I was the main performer and that was my job."Plume, Ken. FilmForce Interview. February 10, 2000 It took him four years to work up the courage to do his own voices for characters. Sesame Street On Sesame Street, Frank Oz originated the characters of Bert, Grover, and Cookie Monster, and performed them exclusively for nearly 30 years. During this time, he performed a great number of minor characters, including Lefty the Salesman. He was also offered the role of Big Bird, but because of his experience as The LaChoy Dragon, he turned down the role. According to the book Sesame Street Unpaved, during the show's early years he was in almost every sketch, but by 1998 he only appeared on the Sesame Street set four days a year, performing nearly fifteen sketches with his characters during those four days. As of 2006, he is still taping segments during a limited schedule for new segments. Middle Years Between the beginning of Sesame Street and the start of The Muppet Show, Frank Oz performed in nearly every major Henson production, including The Great Santa Clause Switch, The Frog Prince, and The Muppet Musicians of Bremen. One of his most significant characters during this time was the Brooklyn-ese, "dem dese and dose" deity The Mighty Favog on Saturday Night Live. The Muppet Show Frank Oz was one of the main performers on The Muppet Show, performing several of the show's stars. Oz performed Miss Piggy, Fozzie Bear, and Animal, as well as secondary characters Sam the Eagle, George the Janitor, and the occasional Marvin Suggs Fozzie Bear was originally intended to be his main character, and Miss Piggy was originally meant to be a supporting character. In fact, during the first few episodes of the show's first season, Frank Oz alternated the role with Richard Hunt. Once the writers and producers realized that Miss Piggy was more than just a one-joke character, and had more star potential than Fozzie Bear, Miss Piggy became a major part of the Muppet cast, and Frank Oz performed her full-time. In addition to performing these main characters, Oz also normally performed the hands of The Swedish Chef while Jim Henson performed the body and voice. During these sketches, Oz would often do someting unexpected with the hands, without telling Jim Henson beforehand. The Muppet Morsels quote Oz as saying that the best Swedish Chef sketches are the ones that weren't rehearsed. Branching Out In 1980, George Lucas contacted Henson about a puppet character he wanted for his next Star Wars film, a creature known as Yoda. Since Henson was pre-occupied, Oz was assigned as chief puppeteer and as creative consultant, while other Henson alumni worked on the fabrication. The backwards-talking sage made his debut in The Empire Strikes Back, and Oz has performed Yoda in all subsequent Star Wars films, first as a puppet and then as a CG creation. Oz has also been a frequent cameo player in the films of John Landis, in which he was often cast as a grizzled or surly official. This began with An American Werewolf in London and extended to The Blues Brothers, Trading Places, Spies Like Us, Innocent Blood, and most recently, Blues Brothers 2000. In 2001, he supplied the voice of Fungus in the Pixar film Monsters, Inc. Directorial Career Frank Oz made his directorial debut on Sesame Street when he directed the Rollercoaster 1, 2, 3 segment. When production began on The Dark Crystal, Jim Henson decided to let Frank Oz co-direct the movie with him. According to an interview with Oz, "Jim said, 'Do you want to direct Dark Crystal with me?', and I said, 'Why?, I don't know how to direct. You could do it yourself. Why would you want me to direct with you?' He said, 'Because it would be better'. And that's all that mattered. He didn't care about the credit. He knew that he had some weaknesses and he knew that I had some strenghts, and so we worked together that way." Plume, Ken. Film Force Interview. Febuary 10, 2000 A few years later, Oz directed The Muppets Take Manhattan. According to Oz, "There was a script written by two other writers, and I said to Jim that I didn't think this was in the right direction. I may have been wrong about this, but the point is that Jim allowed me to rewrite it and I rewrote the script. Then he asked me to direct it. I was very grateful, and that was the first directing job I had really done on my own." Plume, Ken.Film Force Interview. Febuary 10, 2000 After this, he directed his first non-Henson movie, Little Shop of Horrors, adapted from the Broadway play. In 1 19897 interview with The Advertiser, Oz explained the empowering aspects of directing: "Five years ago I would have hemmed and hawed while talking to you... But you get raw, naked, savage power as a director and all of a sudden you talk a lot." Following the film's success, Oz became an in-demand director, primarily of live action comedies such as Dirty Rotten Scoundrels, What About Bob?, and more recently, The Stepford Wives. Because of his career as a director, he became too busy to perform as much as he had previously done. He would still perform a few days on Sesame Street every season, and he would often find time to perform in major (and sometimes minor) Muppet productions, though the producers of those productions often had to work around his schedule (and in some cases, other performers performed his characters and he looped the dialogue later). Current Muppet Status Starting in the mid-1990s, after 30+ years of Muppet performing, Frank started to transition himself away from his Muppet duties to focus on directing. He occasionally performs his characters on Sesame Street, but most of his classic characters have been recast to other performers -- mainly Eric Jacobson. Puppeteer Credits * Muppet Show Characters: Alien, Animal, Baskerville (episode 110), Black Rooster, Boo Mortmorkinson, Boppity (episode 104, episode 107), Dancers, Doglion (episode 211), Feather Boa Constrictor, Fozzie Amoeba, Fozzie Bear, Frank, Fred, George the Janitor, Geri and the Atrics (piano player), Gingerbread Man, Gloat (episode 103), Gorgon Heap (episode 103, episode 204), Gramps, House #3 (episode 119), Hugga Wugga, Male Koozebanian Creature, Marvin Suggs, Mary Louise (aggressive woman, episode 204), Mean Mama (occasional), Merdlidop, Mildred Huxtetter ("At the Dance," Season 1), Miss Piggy, Rowlf (assistant), Salsburg Sauerkraut Singer, Sam the Eagle, Shark (episode 402), Sheep Wolf, Slim Wilson (episode 322), The Snowths, The Swedish Chef (hands), The Swedish Pig * Sesame Characters: Aladdin, Bart, Beautiful Day Monster, Bert, Betty Lou (occasional), Bruce Rumpelstiltskin, Cookie Monster, Grover, Grover's Mommy (1970s), Harvey Kneeslapper, Helen Happy, Humpty Dumpty (70s), J Friend, Lefty the Salesman, The Pied Piper, Prince Charming, Princess Penelope, Professor Hastings, Rosemary, Scudge (1969), Sister (albums only), The Smallest Person in the Kingdom, The Square, The Tallest Person in the Kingdom, Tessie Twiddlebug, T-Shirt Salesman, Uncle Hank, The Wicked Witch, Yip Yip Martians, Zizzy Zoomer * Commercials: The LaChoy Dragon (body), Southern Colonel (assistant) * The Ed Sullivan Show: Gleep, Dancer * Hey Cinderella!: Stepsister #1, Rufus the Dog * The Great Santa Claus Switch: Boppity, Hoppity, Skippity, Snerf #1, Thig * The Frog Prince: Gawain *''Herb Alpert & the Tijuana Brass:'' Beautiful Day Monster (puppeteering only) * Saturday Night Live: Food, Gligs, The Mighty Favog * Muppet Meeting Films: Grump, Kent * The Muppet Show: Sex and Violence: Forcryingoutloud Bird, Pig, Purple Heap, Ruler, Theodore Roosevelt * Julie Andrews: One to One: Marvin * Emmet Otter's Jug Band Christmas: Chuck, Alice Otter (puppeteer only) * Star Wars: Yoda * The Dark Crystal: Aughra (puppeteer only), Skeksis Chamberlain (puppeteer only) * Labyrinth: The Wiseman (puppeteer only) * The Muppet Christmas Carol: Vegetable Seller Henson Director Credits * The Dark Crystal (co-director with Jim Henson) (1982) * The Fantastic Miss Piggy Show (1982) * The Muppets Take Manhattan (1984) Non-Henson Credits * Little Shop of Horrors (1986) * Dirty Rotten Scoundrels (1988) * What About Bob? (1991) * HouseSitter (1992) * The Indian in the Cupboard (1995) * In & Out (1997) * Bowfinger (1999) * The Score (2001) * The Stepford Wives (2004) * Death at a Funeral (2007, in production) Trivia * Kermit asks the Wizard of Oz if he is related to Frank Oz in The Muppets' Wizard of Oz. Awards & Honors 1974 * Daytime Emmy for Individual Achievement in Children's Programming for Sesame Street. 1976 * Daytime Emmy for Outstanding Individual Achievement in Children's Programming for Sesame Street. 1979 *Daytime Emmy for Individual Achievement in Children's Programming for Sesame Street. Sources See Also *Cameos: Frank Oz Oz, Frank Oz, Frank Oz, Frank Oz, Frank Oz, Frank